The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of the plant Magnolia stellata, hereafter referred to as ‘Centennial Blush’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new Magnolia plant originated from open-pollinated seed of ‘Centennial’ (unpatented). The original plant is a conical-pyramidal, full flower plant about 10 years old and 3.6 m by 1.8 m in size. The seedlings were planted in containers and selections were made in March 2010 at former College Station Hydrangea Garden in College Station, Tex.
Asexual reproduction by traditional cuttings has shown that the distinguishing characteristics of this new variety ‘Centennial Blush’ are stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive generations.